Sentences: Bryan x Kai
by phoenixandtiger
Summary: Written for the 1sentence community at LiveJournal. Bryan x Kai. This will have all five tables uploaded as chapters.
1. This Fine Monday Morning: Alpha

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything here - except the sentences, of course._

x

_A/N: This was written for the 1sentence community on LJ, theme set Alpha. Ported over from my LJ account, it is now here for your viewing. Have fun, remember to review!  
I might do the rest of the theme sets for Bryan x Kai. MAYBE. If I do, there will suddenly be a second chapter to this._

x

**This Fine Monday Morning: Theme Set Alpha**

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
- Far Away, by Nickelback_

_**01 - Comfort**_

Having grown up in the Abbey, Kai hasn't had many comforts in life - but when he meets Bryan, he thinks, _Maybe I don't need comforting..._

_**02 - Kiss**_

Kai's kisses are addicting, Bryan muses as he watches him sleep, a finger touching his swollen lips from last night.

_**03 - Soft**_

He doesn't think he's ever touched something like Bryan's lavender-coloured hair - never as soft, silky.

_**04 - Pain**_

Bryan never regreats taking on extra beatings for Kai - after all, such a beautiful creature shouldn't ever be made to feel such pain.

_**05 - Potatoes**_

'Kai,' Bryan says while walking into the kitchen, seeing Kai peel potatoes in the sink, 'stop peeling those things and get dressed - we're going out for dinner tonight.'

_**06 - Rain**_

The rain is pouring down on this fine Monday morning, and all Kai wants is for Bryan to get back in bed to warm him up again.

_**07 - Chocolate**_

Despite Kai not being one for sweets, whenever Bryan approaches him with a bowl of molten chocolate, he just can't resist...especially when it's drizzled on Bryan's perfect, pale skin.

_**08 - Happiness**_

Bryan doesn't need happiness - as long as he's got his phoenix by his side, he can do anything and everything.

_**09 - Telephone**_

All it took to shatter Kai's heart was one short phone call from Rei about Bryan and a drunk driver too stupid to understand the rule 'don't drink and drive'.

_**10 - Ears**_

Bryan loves biting Kai's ear; it was one of the phoenix's more erogenous places.

_**11 - Name**_

'Bryan,' Kai murmurs, which Bryan replies with, 'I love the way you say my name, Kai, say it again.'

_**12 - Sensual**_

Tala has to admit, he can see why Kai ever fell for the cold falcon in the first place - it's those eyes, they stare at you with such a sensual air and stay in your mind until you go crazy.

_**13 - Death**_

Bryan knows this can't last, so he decides to make the most of it before Death comes knocking on his door to collect its due.

_**14 - Sex**_

Sex with Kai was never about just fucking - it was something more, something sacred that, as corny as it sounds, warms the depths of his frozen heart and makes his day or night just _that_ much brighter.

_**15 - Touch**_

Bryan's touch in his elbow and a whispered 'Will you stay?' made him realize just how much he loved the other.

_**16 - Weakness**_

Love was always seen as a weakness in the Abbey, but now that they were out, Bryan just can't help but wonder if it can be a strength - he's always felt stronger whenever he looked into Kai's crimson orbs before a Beybattle.

_**17 - Tears**_

He's always hated to see Kai cry, especially after a nightmare - he knew he could never do anything about it, as long as they were still in the places of their dreams and nightmares, and Boris still held their fate in his hands.

_**18 - Speed**_

The motorcycle was Kai's release - fast, hard, and furious...just like sex with Bryan.

_**19 - Wind**_

Bryan's hair wasn't ever this long, but now, it was long enough to be tousled in the wind and Kai simply loved the way windswept hair looked on the falcon.

_**20 - Freedom**_

_'Give up on all your expectations, Kai, before you know it, Bryan will be gone and you'll have missed your one chance on true freedom,'_ Tala had once said to the phoenix.

_**21 - Life**_

Kai knew that just one night with Bryan would never be enough - Bryan was already his breath, his energy, his life, his everything.

_**22 - Jealousy**_

Rei couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of jealousy whenever he saw Kai and Bryan together - he wanted that kind of love too!

_**23 - Hands**_

Kai never liked anyone touching him, so Bryan decided to take things slowly - holding hands without flinching is a good start, isn't it?

_**24 - Taste**_

To Bryan, Kai tasted better than even the bottle of Imperia he drank a few months ago.

_**25 - Devotion**_

Their devotion to each other was clear, but fangirls never paid attention - they still threw themselves at Kai and Bryan, convinced it was just a phase.

_**26 - Forever**_

They had never said 'I love you' to each other, but both knew the other would be there for them for forever and now.

_**27 - Blood**_

Bryan felt sick to the stomach when he saw blood cover the face of his beloved - especially since he knew some of it, no matter how little, was Kai's.

_**28 - Sickness**_

_Kai never gets sick, so why doesn't he come down yet? _Rei wonders to himself when he sees Bryan coming down the stairs from the Russians' shared room with a smug smirk on his face, with no sign of Kai anywhere.

_**29 - Melody**_

When Bryan tilted Kai's head to meet his lips, he liked to think there was a piano somewhere, playing a melody that was perfect for their first kiss.

_**30 - Star**_

Bryan was Kai's star, the only one in his life of darkness.

_**31 - Home**_

If home is where the heart is, then Kai should have absolutely no protest when they lock him and Bryan in the closet together during a game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.

_**32 - Confusion**_

Bryan has never felt this level of confusion in his heart before he sees Kai and the neko-jin, shoving their tongues down each other's throat, and realizes what he's been missing all these years.

_**33 - Fear**_

The only thing Kai was scared of, ever since he figured he loved Bryan, was Bryan not loving him back.

_**34 - Lighting / Thunder**_

The lightning flashes through the night sky and thunder boom as Bryan treats Kai to a night of pure, tender love in its truest form.

_**35 - Bonds**_

Kai had finally figured out where the line between a bond of close friendship and lovers were after he and Rei had their mutual separations when he was caught in lip-lock with Bryan.

_**36 - Market**_

Bryan had never felt more scared in his life when he lost Kai at a crowded marketplace in Chinatown.

_**37 - Technology**_

No matter how good the technology was nowadays, if they couldn't save his falcon, they weren't worth shit.

_**38 - Gift**_

The key to Bryan's apartment might look like just a gift to some people, but to Kai, it was a proposal to spend the rest of his life with the falcon.

_**39 - Smile**_

Kai knows he can do anything when Bryan smiles at him.

_**40 - Innocence**_

Kai always wondered how Bryan could love someone like him - he was tainted, with blood, death, the loss of his innocence, everything, and yet Bryan would still be with him, every step of the way.

_**41 - Completion**_

Life was an incomplete puzzle, but with Bryan's arms around his waist, holding him tight in the morning hours, might be as close to completion as life could get.

_**42 - Clouds**_

Kai knows that life cannot be like the clouds, floating freely without a care in the world, but whenever he's just enjoying a nice stroll in the park with Bryan, he likes to think that he's even higher than the clouds.

_**43 - Sky**_

The blue-purple velvet of the night sky had _nothing_ on Kai's hair, Bryan thinks to himself as he ran his fingers through the aforementioned hair.

_**44 - Heaven**_

Kai always had a habit of staring at the sky, as if he could prove heaven was fake if he stared long enough - as if he didn't deserve happiness, but Bryan was only all too happy to prove him wrong when he was in one of those moods.

_**45 - Hell**_

Bryan thinks this Nickelback group might be onto something - _' 'Cause with you, I'd withstand, all of Hell to hold you hand.'_

_**46 - Sun**_

Kai's eyes shine brighter than the sun, more intense and he loves it when those eyes were directed at him.

_**47 - Moon**_

No matter how silvery the light from the moon and the stars would be, they would never match the silver in Bryan's eyes.

_**48 - Waves**_

Bryan always liked to sit on the cliff and listen to the waves crash against the rock; it was calming, and besides, he could always count on Kai waiting for him there after a particularly intense Beybattle.

_**49 - Hair**_

Slate-grey in the front, dark blue in the back...most people don't notice anything except these two things about Kai's hair, but Bryan knows exactly where his slate-grey bangs start to slowly darken into the midnight blue, something that no one else knows and Bryan would like to keep it that way, thank-you-very-much.

_**50 - Supernova**_

His emotions bursts brighter and more dazzling than a supernova when Bryan says, 'I might love you, Kai.'


	2. Hand In Mine, Into Your Fiery Reds: Beta

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade_

_x_

_A/N: As I said I would do, theme set Beta. I'm also starting on the other three tables, so expect Gamma sometime near the end of November._

_x_

**Hand In Mine, Into Your Fiery Reds: Theme Set Beta**

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you, 'We could take to the highway.'  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets.  
- Demolition Lovers, by My Chemical Romance_

_**01 - Walking**_

Seeing Bryan walk hand-in-hand with Kai was when Tala realized how perfect the falcon and the phoenix were for each other.

_**02 - Waltz**_

The only reason Bryan accepted the offer to dance with the girl was to see Kai seething with anger and jealousy when he and the petite female waltzed across the room - after all, the phoenix was just too cute to ignore when his face was green with envy.

_**03 - Wishes**_

Rei was never one for wishing upon a star and all that, but if wishing upon one would make Kai happy, even if it was with Bryan, then he would swallow his damned pride and wish, pray, whatever - because, Rei believed, the greatest form of loving someone would be to let them go.

_**04 - Wonder**_

Rei wondered at how Kai and Bryan lasted so long - they were just so different!

_**05 - Worry**_

'Tala, don't worry, Bryan isn't going to hurt Kai - if he did, he'll have us to answer to, ne?' Rei comforted the wolf as Bryan left with Kai; the wolf was somehow under the hysterical impression that Kai would get raped sometime after dinner, in the back of a dark alleyway.

_**06 - Whimsy**_

The only reason Kai decided to go through with Rei's plan, 'Operation Seduce Falcon' as he called it, was on a simple whim, but that whim just made his life a million times better than it would have been if he didn't.

_**07 - Waste / Wasteland**_

Kai's heart shriveled up into a dark and empty wasteland when he laid eyes on Bryan fucking Tala in the previously-abandoned room.

_**08 - Whiskey and rum**_

Bryan was never a fan of whiskey and rum - vodka was more to his liking, but ironically, his lover drank the stuff like it was water.

_**09 - War**_

The moment Bryan touched Dranzer was the moment Kai declared war on him; Dranzer was, and always will be, his first and one true love...Bryan will have to be second in his heart.

_**10 - Weddings**_

'Kai, are you and Bryan going to get married anytime soon?' Rei asks after he got away from Tala (_'but Rei, it's our wedding - I should be able to grope you in public now')_, and Kai doesn't respond except for a pink stripe showing across the bridge of his nose.

_**11 - Birthday**_

'So, Kai, what's my birthday present?' Bryan breathes into Kai's ear, his breath tickling the phoenix.

_**12 - Blessing**_

'Ya know, if all you wanted was my blessing, you could've just asked,' Tala says cockily, a smirk adorning his face, 'you don't need permission from me to date Kai.'

_**13 - Bias**_

'You're just saying that because you love him; if he didn't confess, you wouldn't even be talking with him, much less defending!'

_**14 - Burning**_

When those burning eyes were on him, he felt his breath evaporate as the phoenix stalked closer and closer.

_**15 - Breathing**_

Kai stopped breathing when he heard Bryan say, 'I care for you - a lot,' because even if it wasn't 'I love you', it was still something, and something was always better than nothing.

_**16 - Breaking**_

Rei could hear Kai's heart breaking into tiny pieces from the next room over as Bryan stepped out and left, a single tear trailing down one cheek.

_**17 - Belief**_

'Kai, as long as you believe in yourself, you can get him,' Rei smiles and says when he sees Kai glaring at Tala and Bryan kissing.

_**18 - Balloon**_

'Bryan, wouldn't it be nice if life were like balloons?' Kai muses as he sees a balloon float up to disappear in the sky, and Bryan stares at him, asking, 'What have you been smoking?'

_**19 - Balcony**_

Bryan thinks he first realizes his love for the phoenix when he saw him leaning against the edge of the balcony, seemingly another deity apart from the humans covering the earth when the sun hits him, flooding the pale skin with a heavenly glow.

_**20 - Bane**_

Before Kai knew what a good friend and lover Bryan would be, the falcon was the bane of his childhood existence...now that he actually thought about it, didn't it start with the last copy of a book?

_**21 - Quiet**_

This quiet was deafening, air thick with tension and the unspoken confessions to each other.

_**22 - Quirks**_

Kai knew he liked Bryan, but it was those quirks that drove it home.

_**23 - Question**_

'Hey, Kai, let me ask you something - who's on top, you or Bryan?'

_**24 - Quarrel**_

They've had their quarrels, their fights - but never has one escalated to this level.

_**25 - Quitting**_

Ever since Kai suffered an injury that didn't allow him to Beyblade anymore, Bryan quitted the sport right after him, proclaiming, 'If not for me, how else will the idiot cope - Beyblading's his life, and he's just lost it.'

_**26 - Jump**_

Kai didn't believe in the 'jumping and I'll catch you' crap - no one was ever that trustworthy, but ever since he's been going out with Bryan, he thinks, _Maybe Bryan will catch me._

_**27 - Jester**_

'Surely, you are jesting - I was not aware they could work out enough differences between them to share this,' Robert said, staring at Tala, who, interestingly enough, wasn't laughing his ass off, as he was prone to if telling a particularly funny joke - 'Nope, dead serious here.'

_**28 - Jousting**_

Turn, left hook, right jab - there was nothing more exhilarating than having a good spar against Bryan - 'I yield, Kai, I'm still sore from last night.'

_**29 - Jewel**_

There were no jewels in the world that could ever compare to the brilliant red that was Kai's eyes.

_**30 - Just**_

There was no justice in the world - Bryan hadn't done _anything _(well, maybe a little)_,_ so why was he being subjected to this torture?

_**31 - Smirk**_

There was only one way to wipe the smirk off Bryan's face - and Kai did just that, leaning up to press his lips against the others' when he got sick of seeing that damned curve on the falcon's lips.

_**32 - Sorrow**_

When he sees Bryan kissing Tala, Kai doesn't feel angry, for some reason; instead, he only feels sorrow - _Am I not good enough for him, is that it?_

_**33 - Stupidity**_

Despite Tyson being so stupid sometimes, he did know when to shut up when he was about to say something on Kai and Bryan's entwined fingers...especially when they both gave him the death glare.

_**34 - Serenade**_

Kai knows Bryan's not one of those serenading-under-your-window types, but it's nice to know that the falcon's not without romance in him - as shown by the single rose on his pillow when he woke up on Valentine's Day.

_**35 - Sarcasm**_

Bryan's sarcasm was diamond-edged, cutting through his lies like rice paper - 'Kai, don't give me that bullshit about Voltaire - are you afraid of this, of what we can become?'

_**36 - Sordid**_

'Kai, the cats are never going to leave if you keep feeding them,' Bryan says, glancing down at the matted fur and scrawny bodies, even a torn ear on one of the felines - 'Who else will?' Kai retorts, running a hand through a black one's coat of fuzz.

_**37 - Soliloquy**_

Bryan didn't know any other way to stop Kai and his mumbling other than to kiss him, and he did just that.

_**38 - Sojourn**_

'Bryan, I know I said this was just temporary, but do you think you can stay longer?...as in, maybe forever?'

_**39 - Share**_

Kai doesn't like people hitting on Bryan - who said he was one for sharing in the first place?

_**40 - Solitary**_

As Rei looks from the balcony, Kai was a solitary shape against the setting sun, but Bryan soon joins him and wraps his fingers around Kai's, and Rei stops watching, a bit jealous of the love they share - _He's not alone anymore, is he?_

_**41 - Nowhere**_

'Face it, Kai, we're in the middle of nowhere,' Bryan says, folding his arms, but Kai was quick to shake his head, muttering, 'No, we're not, I just lost the damned map.'

_**42 - Neutral**_

Bryan only said 'I'm neutral' when both Kai and Tala looked at him for backup for an argument they had - on one hand, Kai was his lover...but then again, Tala was practically his brother.

_**43 - Nuance**_

It's those tiny nuances they have that makes their relationship so interesting to other people - well, not exactly _tiny_, but you get the picture.

_**44 - Near**_

Rei left the phoenix and falcon arguing; when he returned, thinking the worst of it was over, he saw those two sitting on the couch, watching TV - nothing different than what normally happens, but he did notice that their hands were closer together just _that_ much between their bodies.

_**45 - Natural**_

'Why do you care so much, Kai?' Bryan asks one day, and Kai replies with a soft kiss to his neck, 'Because, Bryan, I can see the _real_ you, and it is so much better than the mask you show the world every day.'

_**46 - Horizon**_

After Rei left him, Kai only stares at the horizon; that is how Bryan finds him, and he says, 'Kai, moping doesn't suit you, if he leaves, then he leaves, I'm still here.'

_**47 - Valiant**_

'No need to be so valiant, Kai...we all know you will lose to me,' Bryan says, a smirk adorning his face and Falborg at the ready...Kai looks unimpressed, only curling his lips in a sneer when he readies Dranzer, 'Who's being heroic - you'll be losing this battle, Bryan.'

_**48 - Virtuous**_

'... And Bryan corrupted the virtuous Kai with his honeyed lies and passionate kisses...,' Rei finishes to the coughs and sniggers of his audience; he glares, retorting, 'It works fine as a fairytale!'

_**49 - Victory**_

'...and victory shall be mine!' shouted the 'supervillian', as he called himself on the TV screen, as Kai and Bryan snickered into each other's mouths, taken by surprise by the line in mid-kiss.

_**50 - Defeat**_

Bryan had never suffered a more humiliating defeat than the one at the hands of Rei Kon - but oddly enough, when he looked back, he doesn't remember being scared of what Boris would do to him - he only remembers at how he grieved that this was how Kai would see him, as someone who lost, pathetically at the hands of a freaking cat-person.

x

_A/N: Here's something funny - I messed up 'nuance' and 'nuisance', and PandaPjays pointed that out (thanks again, if you're reading this) - so I thought I'd type out the sentence here so you can have a laugh at it too._

**_43 - Nuance (I accidentally thought this was 'nuisance'.)_**

It was a nuisance to care for the ear piercing, but Bryan said it made him look _fuckable_, and well, there's just no arguing.


	3. Eyes On Me: Gamma

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade._

x

**Eyes On Me: Theme Set Gamma**

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure  
All decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy, on me, baby, let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather  
- Lace And Leather, by Britney Spears_

_**01 - Ring**_

Bryan was never into the tradition, fall-down-on-one-knee way of proposing - so he puts the ring into a plain white envelope, writes 'Marry me' on the cover, and leaves in on Kai's table before he leaves.

_**02 - Hero**_

Bryan was never the kind of guy to go and be a knight in shining armour - it just wasn't his thing; but, on rare occasions, he does break out the black suit and matching black Mercedes.

_**03 - Memory**_

Kai read somewhere that when someone dies, they live on in your memories - but then, your memories aren't reliable enough, how are you sure that their arms really felt that way around you, that their kisses really were that sweet?

_**04 - Box**_

Kai's heart sped up just a _tiny_ bit faster when he caught glimpse of a small black box.

_**05 - Run**_

'Run, run into the sunset after your one true love!' Tala snickers when Kai chases after the falcon.

_**06 - Hurricane**_

Their love looked like lust, plain and simple, from the outside, but on the inside, there was the eye of the storm - the soft, sweet kisses they shared stripped of none of the passion.

_**07 - Wings**_

To Kai, Bryan was an angel - albeit a sadistic one with his wings cut off.

_**08 - Cold**_

The room was the warmest room in the house; during the summer, it was the first one to see the sun rise, and during the winter, it was heated; but, when Bryan said 'It's over' and just walked away without looking back, it felt colder than Siberia to Kai.

_**09 - Red**_

All Kai saw was red when he witnessed Bryan's grey convertible tumble over the side of the cliff.

_**10 - Drink**_

Kai pours the vodka and takes a sip when he feels arms encircling his neck and lips pressing feather-light kisses against his neck, and lets out a quiet sigh of content.

_**11 - Midnight**_

When they were still in the Abbey, the only way they could've stayed together was creeping into each other's bed at night, when everyone was asleep...they still do it now, actually, just because old habits were hard to break.

_**12 - Temptation**_

Kai had to admit, he had one of the best impulse controls around - but when Bryan was dressed all in leather like that, it's just too hard not to give into temptation and jump his bones.

_**13 - View**_

'I thought you'd want our room to have the best view in the house,' Bryan murmurs, resting his chin on Kai's shoulder, both of them staring outside the window.

_**14 - Music**_

Bryan can wonder all he wants, he can ask, beg, plead, but he will never find out where Kai learned how to dance - the phoenix wasn't planning on letting everyone know he was a closet Britney Spears fan.

_**15 - Silk**_

Whenever Kai ran his fingers through Bryan's lavender-ish hair, he marveled at the silky texture of it, something that flowed like water through his fingers.

_**16 - Cover**_

Being part of a three-time world champion Beyblading team meant your face would appear on the covers of every single Beyblading magazine ever - Kai knew this, but he didn't know that every single detail of your private life would be told; so, at a press conference for the BladeBreakers, he stupidly cornered Bryan and snogged him senseless, not seeming to notice the flashes of the cameras until it was too late.

_**17 - Promise**_

'Promises aren't worth _anything_ if you can't keep them,' Kai whispers to the empty room, with only the steady beep of Bryan's heart machine answering.

_**18 - Dream**_

Most of Bryan's dreams star Kai, mainly in positions and situations that will remain nameless for people's sanity, but there are the rare ones where Kai is dying - and these are the ones that force him to leave for the bathroom to wipe the tears from his eyes and compose himself - because he knows that something as perfect as the phoenix would never last, especially not for him.

_**19 - Candle**_

'Seriously, candlelit dinners are _too_last century,' Kai says when Rei comes up with an idea for a romantic night out for him and Bryan.

_**20 - Talent**_

'Care to prove those talents?' Kai breathes as Bryan licked the shell of his ear.

_**21 - Silence**_

'I think he's dead,' Rei muses as he pokes Tyson's still and for once silent form, 'from the shock you two put him through,' he finishes, giving the still lip-locked Bryan and Kai a glare, who, as always, didn't give a shit.

_**22 - Journey**_

'The wind is telling me to go away again...wait for me, my falcon, I _swear_ I will be back.'

_**23 - Fire**_

Bryan has had many lovers in his day...Tala, with the ice-blue eyes, but he doesn't think he could put up with anymore coldness after living in Russia for so long...Rei, with the warm golden eyes, always with a ready smile...and now Kai, with firey-red eyes that literally burned his soul, scorched it and kept it burning.

_**24 - Strength**_

'Bryan...it's not about how strong you are,' Rei says, following the falcon's sweating form as he did push-ups, 'true strength comes when you actually gather up your nerves and tell Kai you love him.'

_**25 - Mask**_

'It was dark and stormy night when she rose from her grave,' Rei intones spookily, waving the flashlight on each of their faces before settling it on his, which, for some reason or another, is covered by a mask that Tyson remembered using during Halloween...'Oy, Bryan, Kai, I'm tryin' to tell a ghost story here, mind keeping the moaning down a bit?'

_**26 - Ice**_

'Put some ice on that,' Bryan says as he sticks out his hand for Kai to grab.

_**27 - Fall**_

_'Don't you dare fall down on me now, Kai, not after everything we've been through,'_ Bryan hisses through his teeth as he struggles to pull the phoenix up from the sheer drop into the spikes of rock poking through the water.

_**28 - Forgotten**_

'He is never forgotten - his work lives on, a legacy that can never be fulfilled,' Rei says in a grand voice; Kai only sniggers at how fake it all sounds and wonders when he can go back to Bryan's arms.

_**29 - Dance**_

Kai had groaned when Tala suggested they go clubbing for Bryan's birthday, but all complaints flew out the window when he saw exactly _what_ Bryan was dressed in.

_**30 - Body**_

Kai's body was a thing of worship, so beautiful in its paleness, its complex patterns of scars; it's simply _perfection._

_**31 - Sacred**_

It's not the sex that was sacred to Kai...it's those tiny moments they share, those times when they're just napping together on the sofa or just an arm around shoulders, that he treasures beyond belief.

_**32 - Farewells**_

'Don't say farewell just yet, Bryan,' Kai murmurs as he wraps his arms around the falcon's waist, 'just stay here and let me have one more night.'

_**33 - World**_

Dranzer used to be the only thing in Kai's world, but now that Bryan has stolen his heart, he finds that the falcon is taking up space, alarmingly fast and becoming even greater than his phoenix's value.

_**34 - Formal**_

'Don't be so formal, Bryan - it's just me and you,' says Kai when he sees Bryan still standing - all while he was preparing the table for dinner.

_**35 - Fever**_

It was rare to see Bryan get sick - but Kai loved it when he did, because it showed a side of him that no one (besides Kai himself, of course) sees.

_**36 - Laugh**_

Kai could safely say no one has ever heard Bryan laugh - smile, yes, smirk, even more popular - but laugh, no - so he decides to be the first person to make the falcon laugh, even at him if that's what it takes, but no way in Hell will he sacrifice his dignity for it.

_**37 - Lies**_

There were many things Bryan did that he wasn't proud of, but he is proud of the fact that he has never told a lie to Kai - other people...eh.

_**38 - Forever**_

Bryan and Kai have known each other since childhood, so it was only logical that they further their relationship.

_**39 - Overwhelmed**_

At the Abbey, they were forbidden from expressing their emotions; feel it, certainly, but never showing it to the world, so when Kai gives him a soft, almost bittersweet kiss, Bryan is just too overwhelmed with the amount of _feeling_ that coursed through his veins.

_**40 - Whisper**_

When Kai whispers 'I love you' to the tombstone, he likes to think that somewhere, somehow, Bryan could hear him.

_**41 - Wait**_

'I'll wait for you, no matter how long it'll take,' Kai whispers at Bryan's back after the other leaves to tear down the Abbey and take revenge on Boris.

_**42 - Talk**_

Before Kai and Bryan spent a large amount of their time kissing, groping, et cetera, they spent a large amount of their time simply talking - after all, they did have a lot of time to make up for.

_**43 - Search**_

'Don't do that again, Kai, it's not worth the headaches I had from the searching,' Bryan mumbles into his hair; Kai only tilts his head back and presses his lips against Bryan's, with a whisper of, 'I wanted to see if you would follow.'

_**44 - Hope**_

Even though Bryan was gone Kai still hopes that the other can hear him, and know how much he's hurting inside.

_**45 - Eclipse**_

Bryan loomed over Kai's body, his face blocking out the sliver of moon that shone through the window.

_**46 - Gravity**_

When Bryan was kissing him _just like that_, he feels as if he could defy gravity itself.

_**47 - Highway**_

When Voltaire gave him a ultimatum after he sees him doing 'Satanic things', Kai gladly leaves with a suitcase and a satisfying slam of the oak door.

_**48 - Unknown**_

_'Who're you?'_ Bryan asks, staring at Kai, who only stares back in shock..._I never thought the amnesia would be this bad..._

_**49 - Lock**_

When Bryan left, Kai vowed to forever keep his heart under lock and throw away the key; never again will he let someone mean that much to him, never again will anyone get a chance to hurt him like the falcon did.

_**50 - Breathe**_

When Rei accidentally walked in on Kai and Bryan in the midst of a vodka-induced haze, his breathing quickens before he thinks, _Well, they can't see me, might not hurt to watch the show..._


	4. IThinkIMightLoveYou: Delta

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own all the perverted comments you might find._

_x_

_A/N: Fourth list! I apologize for all the perverted comments/jokes - I just can't keep away from them._

_x_

**IThinkIMightLoveYou: Theme Set Delta**

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
- Kiss Me, by Sixpence None The Richer_

_**01 - Air**_

Kai didn't know how to explain it, but normal air tasted somewhat...bland, whereas the air in Russia was sharp and tangy; air when shared with Bryan...was just magical.

_**02 - Apples**_

Kai thinks that this is very much like Eve's apple...and he knows that it isn't long until he will succumb to temptation.

_**03 - Beginning**_

Their relationship officially began after the first time they had sex; Rei's only reaction was to cock his head to the side and ask, 'Aren't you supposed to ask him out _before_ bedding him?'

_**04 - Bugs**_

'The only thing wrong, Bryan, with having sex in an office is that there are cameras,' Kai says, trying to make himself look presentable for the appointment scheduled in an hour, and Bryan only smirks and asks, 'Think they'll let us keep the videos?'

_**05 - Coffee**_

Kai needed his coffee in the morning, it was the only thing that actually got him awake at six - but now, kisses from Bryan worked just as well...and of course, the coffee was something extra.

_**06 - Dark**_

There was no window in his cell, but he liked to think that the red inside Kai's eyes were the sun.

_**07 - Despair**_

He wasn't exactly in the depths of despair - for one thing, he wasn't that poetic - but he was somewhere close when the phoenix just closed the door and walked out of his life without looking back.

_**08 - Doors**_

Kai had a feeling that if someone tried to look into his soul, all they would see would be doors, tens of thousands of them; it was a good thing Bryan didn't mind spending years looking for the one door that would lead to Kai's heart.

_**09 - Drink**_

It runs down his throat, so cold it burns, warming up the pits of his stomach, putting his mind to sleep and sharpening the senses at the same time - and yet, he could only think of how this felt and comparing it with the feel of his lover writhing beneath him.

_**10 - Duty**_

When he sees tears streaming down Bryan's face, the first thing he feels is that he should just ignore it and let the falcon cry in peace...but another part of him thinks, _Screw duty, Bryan's my friend - I'm _not_ letting him cry without knowing why and beating up the idiot who did that._

_**11 - Earth**_

Whenever Kai got lost in his nightmares, Bryan would always be there, to keep the other grounded and not spiral into a pessimistic depression again.

_**12 - End**_

'Everything ends, after a while,' Bryan says, staring at the opposite wall, but Kai is quick to retort with, 'But we won't - this _will_ last,' almost as if trying to convince himself, because he's also scared that this will end.

_**13 - Fall**_

Cliff-diving was a relatively new sport for him - but it was exhilarating, and he couldn't wait to show Kai the effects of just free-falling into space.

_**14 - Fire**_

The fire had never been burning this brightly before, never as hot - apparently, seeing Bryan and Tala share a kiss in a (supposedly) empty hallway was very good firewood.

_**15 - Flexible**_

It was nice to know Kai was still as flexible as he was before, Bryan thinks to himself.

_**16 - Flying**_

When Kai unleashed Dranzer and Bryan let Falborg free, all Rei could see was two birds, twisting around each other but never touching - much like what their wielders were doing with each other when not Beyblading.

_**17 - Food**_

'How about we go somewhere else?' Kai suggests to Bryan when he sees Tyson at a Beyblading reunion thing, scarfing down food at the buffet table.

_**18 - Foot**_

'IthinkImightloveyou,' Kai blurts out, then almost blushes in mortification, thinking, _Way to go, Hiwatari - how 'bout you stick your other foot in your mouth while you're at it?_

_**19 - Grave**_

The grave was unmarked, as Bryan would have wanted it, but there was one sentence on it: _Wherever you are, know that I still love you._

_**20 - Green**_

Who would've thought Bryan had a green thumb - Kai never did, until he saw the falcon spreading the dirt around some flowers in an empty piece of park.

_**21 - Head**_

It was amazing, how Kai just knew, instinctively, what to do when he gave head.

_**22 - Hollow**_

Bryan taps Kai's head, saying, 'I just said that I loved you - what, is this part of you hollow?'

_**23 - Honour**_

'What honour is there in living a life unfulfilled - if you still have regrets or confessions to make?'

_**24 - Hope**_

Hope was the only one left in Pandora's box when she opened it, all humans ever felt were imitations - but when Kai is held in Bryan's arms, his head resting in that hollow between chest and neck, he knows that he doesn't need hope; he's got something so much better than it.

_**25 - Light**_

His life, ever since childhood, was dark - his father was a suicide case, his mother was an alcoholic - Balcov said that he would find enlightening at the Abbey, ironically, it was in the form of someone whose past might even be darker than his - and yet, he-with-the-darker-past was still the bright light he strives to reach at the end of the tunnel.

_**26 - Lost**_

'Rei, they're not exactly lost, per se, just that I might have took the map and locked them up together...in a small and musky closet inside an equally tiny cottage...where they can finally confess their undying love to one another and stop getting on my case for once!'

_**27 - Metal**_

A Beyblade was just a piece of metal - the bit-beast within wasn't, though - and Kai knows that metal can be replaced, but he's been using the same one for so long...which meant he might not be able to forgive Bryan for defeating him in this match and wrecking his beloved blade.

_**28 - New**_

It is a new thing to both of them, but it's a good thing they got the reading-each-other's-mind thing down, carried over from their friendship; it saves so many awkward conversations - Bryan only needs to reach for Kai's hand and they're off, whether it's to see the latest (rather funny, actually) horror movie or just take a walk in the park, perhaps near the broken swing set or the unused and rusting jungle gym.

_**29 - Old**_

The ring, despite being a bit old and maybe scratched in some places, did well until he saved enough money to buy a real ring - one that the other could be proud calling his own.

_**30 - Peace**_

World peace is a pretty much impossible dream, and Kai thinks that true love might be impossible too.

_**31 - Poison**_

'Did you poison this?' Kai asks when presented with breakfast in bed...from Bryan.

_**32 - Pretty**_

Despite Rei being seriously pissed off about this, Bryan couldn't help but think that the neko-jin looked...pretty; 'Don't even think about it,' Kai sighs as he twists Bryan's head away from Rei cross-dressing because of a lost bet.

_**33 - Rain**_

Bryan stared out the window, thinking to himself, _It hasn't stopped raining since Kai left..._

_**34 - Regret**_

Kai didn't have many regrets in his life, but one he did have, and one he thought about every damn day of his life, was not telling Bryan he loved him before he left for Russia...maybe never to return.

_**35 - Roses**_

'This is corny, but...anyways, I'll love you until the last one dies,' he said, handing the other a bouquet of roses - eleven real ones, and one of plastic.

_**36 - Secret**_

'Hey, Kai, who is your boyfriend, if it isn't Tala?' Rei asks, tapping his finger on his chin; Kai only smirks and says, 'Someone who once tried to kill you.'

_**37 - Snakes**_

There was only one snake reckless enough to do this...'Ian, give me the damn key to these fucking handcuffs!'

_**38 - Snow**_

In Russia, snow was plentiful - the only thing wrong with it was, it would never get warm enough to play in the snow without bundling in at least five layers of clothing, and despite the fun Kai gets from pummeling Bryan's face with snowballs (in secret, of course, the falcon would retaliate with piles of mush of his own soon enough), he hates the time it takes for him to strip the clothes off the falcon.

_**39 - Solid**_

Everything else could've been ghosts for he knew, mere holograms - but one thing was solid, and that was the feel of the calloused hand wrapped around his own.

_**40 - Spring**_

Summer passed, autumn flew by, winter was freezing, but spring...when he had fallen in love, it became the warmest season of the year.

_**41 - Stable**_

In this world, there were many variables, too many - but Kai knew, the one thing that would remain stable was the falcon by his side, a small, tucked-in-the-corner smile just for him and a warm hand on the small of his back.

_**42 - Strange**_

Rei couldn't help but notice Kai acting stranger than usual whenever Bryan was in the same room as him.

_**43 - Summer**_

Bryan sighed again...he hated being sick during the summer - Russian summers were still freezing...but he just can't complain when Kai was the one elected to take care of him during his fever.

_**44 - Taboo**_

There were many things taboo in 19th century Russia...one of them being homosexuality, but luckily, Bryan was willing to move somewhere else with him, where they lived together without the disapproving stares and whispers.

_**45 - Ugly**_

No one ever said love was beautiful...love was ugly, bloody and gruesome in its reality - Kai realizes that in the squeaking plastic chairs at the hospital.

_**46 - War**_

All was fair in love and war...so he couldn't complain about handcuffs if _he_ was napping on the couch when he _knew_ Kai was somewhere in the house and horny.

_**47 - Water**_

_When in Rome, do as the Romans do...so why does it not apply to Russia and vodka? _Rei wonders when Kai forbade him to go near the cellar with only an explanation of 'There's..._stuff_ down there that you might not want to see.'

_**48 - Welcome**_

Despite all that Bryan had done before, Kai still welcomed him back with that small, mysterious smile tucked away int he corner of his mouth and open arms.

_**49 - Winter**_

'Wake up...,' Kai whispers, licking a trail down Bryan's neck, 'wake up before I take your covers off,' he finishes with a smirk, knowing that in the dead of winter covers were twice as valuable as they would be, say, during autumn.

_**50 - Wood**_

He loved having sex on desks - it gave him the thrill that came from doing it in public places (the teacher's desk in a classroom, no less!), but to be honest, hot man-lovin' just wasn't worth all the splinters he would get from a freaking _wooden_ desk - seriously, have these teachers never heard of _plastic_ or _metal_?


	5. For Your Entertainment: Epsilon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I have a picture of Drigger. X)_

_x_

_A/N: Song used in Theme #50 is I Believe I Can Fly, by R. Kelly._

_Sadly, this will be the last installment in these sentences...mainly because LJ has no more tables for me to use. Goodbye, all my faithful readers!_

_x_

**For Your Entertainment: Theme Set Epsilon**

_Do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment.  
- For Your Entertainment, by Adam Lambert_

_**01 - Motion**_

Bryan prided himself on his flawless self-control - and yet, all it took was one smoldering look from those flaming eyes, one lingering stroke on his arm, and he was putty.

_**02 - Cool**_

As soon as five-year-old Kai set eyes on those grey ones staring at the wall from across the room, he made it his life's goal to find out why they stared so coldly, and to see if he could ever put even just a tiny bit of warmth into those orbs.

_**03 - Young**_

'You're only young and free for so long, Kai,' Rei says when he sees him staring lustily at Bryan's backside, 'go after him - before you get caught in the webs of life.'

_**04 - Last**_

Bryan only admits his love for the phoenix when he leaves to destroy Biovolt, for the last time - little did he know, the first kiss they shared at the airport would be their last.

_**05 - Wrong**_

If kissing Bryan was wrong, then why did it feel so right?

_**06 - Gentle**_

Kai finds out, one cold night in Russia, that he could figure out people by their touches - Tala, who usually snuck into his room to either 1) play a prank, or 2) hide something from Bryan, usually touched his skin with trembling fingers, to check if he really was asleep; his mother, when she was still alive, touched him with soft, warm fingers, stroking his forehead, smoothing his bangs away from his face; and the latest person who would even _dare_ to touch him when he was asleep, Bryan - his touch was gentle, as if Kai was a fragile porcelain doll that should be kept in a glass cupboard.

_**07 - One**_

In the split second after Bryan kisses him, Kai's wits and remaining, still-sober brain neurons gather about him and screams at him _'Don't let him go!'_

_**08 - Thousand**_

_A thousand nights have passed, but it doesn't seem as if the pain has healed any._

_**09 - King**_

'Rei, shut it,' Kai says, punching the neko-jin lightly on the arm with a light tint of pink along the bridge of his nose; Rei only laughs and retorts, 'Of course, your majesty...or should I say, Bryan's queen.'

_**10 - Learn**_

Tala sees them holding hands, exchanging quiet words in Russian, and his heart breaks, piece by tiny piece, and another fake smile is formed in front of the one he loves and everyone else to hide the pain; but Rei sees this, and takes his mind completely off Bryan and Kai, teaching him to slowly glue his heart back together again.

_**11 - Blur**_

The battle, the various moves used by the opposing blader - they all flashed by, paling in comparison to the stormy grey eyes of his opponent.

_**12 - Wait**_

The Drigger wielder could only watch by the sidelines as they found each other, and wonders how long he has to wait for someone of his own to hold.

_**13 - Change**_

The third world tournament brought not only changes in rules or team members - Kai's feelings for a certain falcon began changing as well, at an alarming rate that actually succeeded at frightening Kai.

_**14 - Command**_

'As captain of this Beyblading team, I order you to kiss me,' Kai breathed into Bryan's ear during one of his more playful mood swings.

_**15 - Hold**_

'No, don't talk,' he murmurs, placing his lips over the others...'Just hold me, just for tonight - it's all we can do, until the Abbey is shut down.'

_**16 - Need**_

'Happy birthday!' comes the coordinated shout, and Kai blinks and snarls when he feels someone's hand on his shoulder, pushing him towards the staircase; 'I know you'll say you don't need anything for your birthday, but I _know _what you need and he's upstairs...with a bowl of cherries and melted chocolate,' Tala's voice whispers in his ear.

_**17 - Vision**_

Boris was demented - that much was apparent, but what wasn't so obvious was his twisted vision of how the world should be, _without_ 'freaks of nature', as he calls them, like Bryan and Kai alive.

_**18 - Attention**_

'Attention!' Rei calls at the meeting during an interlude (Dickenson and all the other stuffy adults were away on what they said was a break to discuss, but he knew that their bladders were screaming, hence the break), standing on top of the table, 'I would like to announce something so important, everyone should know about it - today, as of...almost five minutes ago, my friend and fellow blader Kai and his boyfriend, Bryan, have been together for exactly one year!'

_**19 - Soul**_

He was doomed, his soul destined to burn in the fiery pits of Hades; 'Then isn't that more reason for us to make the best of right now?' the other murmurs in his ear, hands sneaking up his shirt to rest on his chest.

_**20 - Picture**_

They always said a picture was worth a thousand words, but whenever Rei looked at a Polaroid of Bryan and Kai just leaning against each other during a rainy day, staring out the window and sharing a secret smile with each other (he took it in secret...shh, don't tell!), he only thought of three words: 'pure, untainted love.'

_**21 - Fool**_

'Better be a fool and happy than a genius and living the rest of my life bitter and alone,' he snarls at Tala when the wolf tries to warn (more like split them up) his about the other.

_**22 - Mad**_

Kai thinks that he's going mad, just staying in this pitch-black room - one of Voltaire's more...creative punishments - but he has to admit, it does allow him plenty time to think about his life; however, _what's the point of thinking over something I know already?_ he asks himself, _there won't be any future if Bryan isn't by my side._

_**23 - Child**_

The first time life-wary Bryan sees the five-year-old Kai, he is jealous of the pure white innocence the phoenix has; ten years later, every vestige of the child's innocence before has been torn away by Voltaire's ruthless hands, and in the child's place is this...veritable freezing-hell sex god - not that this new Kai isn't great and all, but he does miss the naive innocence he has never experienced.

_**24 - Now**_

'Shh...don't talk, Bryan, just focus on the here and now,' Kai breathes against his lips, hands ghosting over his skin.

_**25 - Shadow**_

Rei smiles as he sees a small link between the shadows of Bryan and Kai - their index fingers crook and entwine together, the farthest they will go as for the public thing...for now.

_**26 - Goodbye**_

It was painful to say goodbye, but it had to be done - and besides, who said it would be forever?

_**27 - Hide**_

Bryan, being Bryan, is almost impossible to hide things from - but, Kai thinks, he's done a pretty job of hiding these...new-found, pretty awkward feelings...little did he know, that's about to get blown away by someone known as...well, let's just say he's a round-the-clock, white-wearing _devil_.

_**28 - Fortune**_

Kai didn't believe in any of those fortune-tellers - but when one told him, 'Within the next year, you will be the subject of loving affections from someone _very_ close to you', and he just couldn't help but hope that it was the falcon.

_**29 - Safe**_

There really wasn't anything different about the arms that have held him over the years - it was just the feeling connected to them: Tala's promised quiet days and wild nights, an almost gentle understanding; Rei's promised stability, warmth, and comfort; and Bryan's...promised _everything_ he could ever want - but most importantly, safety from the demons that haunted him, because he was the only who has been through everything he has.

_**30 - Ghost**_

At night, Kai hears whispers, words that probably meant nothing, but they provided fuel for the desperate hope that the phoenix could feel growing within his heart with each and every day.

_**31 - Book**_

'If I wrote out everything that happened in my life, I'm willing to bet that no one will ever believe it, much less read it,' he says one day, his head pillowed on a hard chest; his pillow responds with, 'I'll be the first one to read it, then - and believe it.'

_**32 - Eye**_

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, as the saying went...so it was only natural that when Bryan assaulted his lips, he do the same, wasn't it?

_**33 - Never**_

The snow falls gently, for once, upon his form as he sits on a park bench, musing over what has happened in his life these past years - 'Never again,' he murmurs to himself when he remembers his first and only love, 'never again will someone get that close.'

_**34 - Sing**_

Bryan could hear Kai singing in the shower, belting out his own version of Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment (a so much more sultry and sensual version, complete with the husky growl Lambert could _never_ achieve), and he's having a very hard time not taking Kai up on 'being there for his entertainment'.

_**35 - Sudden**_

These feelings, for Bryan, at least, weren't overnight - they were nurtured throughout his lifetime, growing and growing until he had to let it free before it consumed his mind.

_**36 - Stop**_

That _very_ talented mouth on his, that tongue warring with his own, if they are only dreams, then he wishes that he would never ever wake up.

_**37 - Time**_

When Bryan abruptly presses his lips onto Kai's, Kai wishes that he could stop time, right then and there.

_**38 - Wash**_

He yearned to cleanse away the sins, take the punishment for any wrong-doings - so the other can stay the perfect, innocent angel that he was before he was tainted and corrupted.

_**39 - Torn**_

When Kai finds a small tear down the middle of a picture of Bryan and him (taken when Bryan was actually _smiling_, for once, so it had extra value to it), he frowns and goes in search of transparent tape - they would never be torn apart, a photograph can't decide what'll happen.

_**40 - History**_

He should've learned from past mistakes, that there's absolutely no way he's letting someone get that close, ever.

_**41 - Power**_

He never did like being submissive, but there are rare moments when he feels like giving up all his power.

_**42 - Bother**_

'Tala, don't you think you should stop bothering those two and let them work out their own problems?' Rei asks, and the wolf only snorts and says, 'It's not bothering, Rei, it's called matchmaking - what, is it only me that can see that those two are made for each other?'

_**43 - God**_

'Oh, God, could you just shut it?' Kai snaps, 'yes, Bryan and I are going out, is it such a surprise?'

_**44 - Wall**_

When he feels the sharp corners of the bookshelf dig into his back, he thinks that he should have it moved away - if only to clear the wall so he wouldn't have to wake up with odd indents along his spine.

_**45 - Naked**_

There was nothing Bryan liked more than seeing Kai lying naked on top of his bed, a coy smile on his lips and his fingers toying with a pair of handcuffs.

_**46 - Drive**_

'I don't care what you're saying, you're not touching my baby!' Rei shouts, almost hysterical, 'last time I let you borrow my car to take Kai out, you freaking wrapped it around a telephone pole!'

_**47 - Harm**_

It was obvious that Bryan was the type to do more harm than good, to say things bluntly even if it would cause the other to break into tears - but for some reason, he has never been on the receiving end of one of the falcon's many insults.

_**48 - Precious**_

'You can try,' he snaps - Bryan just smashes his lips against the other's, and he suddenly realizes that the most precious thing in the whole universe was standing in front of him.

_**49 - Hunger**_

He's perfected the art of staring and not letting people know he's staring over the years; but, the one time he wasn't careful and got caught was the one time he saw the reciprocating hunger in the phoenix's eyes.

_**50 - Believe**_

_'I believe I can fly, I believe I can - '_ Kai shuts off the radio with a small glare, muttering, 'Yeah right, the day you fly on your own is the day Bryan admits his undying love for me.'

**Finis**


End file.
